Of Dreams and Magic
by StardustWitchery
Summary: Just the beginning of another card capturing fic- this isn't set in Tomaeda though! Sakura stumbles upon a strange book whilst on an errand. Little does she know that this book is exactly what Li Syaoran, and Eriol Hiiragizawa, the two resident leaders of


_My first try at a CCS fic- tell me what you guys think! It's going to be __S+S-__ of course ^.~_

_This one's more like a prologue to what's to come… please read on! ^.^_

_Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own any part of CCS or its characters =(_

****

****

****

**Chapter 1:**

Staring about her with wide eyes, the girl glanced nervously down at the book she held. 

'Win…. Win….' She struggled to pronounce the word on the strange tarot card in front of her.

'win… wind…'

She glanced around nervously as a small breeze stirred her skirts. Convinced that nothing else was going to happen, she turned back to the card.

'Wind…ey…'

Gale force winds tore the book from her hands and pinned the girl against the bookshelf, skits and hair whipping. Raising an arm in front of her eyes to shield her face, she glimpsed the rest of the cards being rapidly blown out of the book and disappearing through the ceiling, floor and walls. 

Pushing honey coloured strands of hair from her face, she closed her eyes tightly. This could not be happening… it could not be happening…

Moments later, the wind had died down to as if it had never been. Opening one bright emerald eye cautiously, she stared, wide eyed, at the devastation surrounding her; books lay open, ripped and scattered all over the floor. 

Quickly grabbing the book which had once held the strange cards responsible for the trouble, she picked up her skirts and ran.

~*~

Sensing a strong surge of magic, he turned his head sharply in the direction of where it had come from. The royal library. His ever present frown deepening slightly, he half rose from his seat, only to be intercepted by his cousin, who had placed herself directly in front of him. 

'Hey! Are you even listening to me, Syaoran?! Now. Everything will begin at 7-'

Sighing, he glared down into her crimson orbs.

'Meilin, get out of my way.'

'What kind of attitude is that to talk to your fiancé with?! I mean… you could've at least said please-' Her eyes widened at indignation as he cut her off again.

'Listen- I don't have time for this, alright? Just organize whatever it is you want and tell me once it's all done. Now let me go!'

Tossing her long black hair back over a shoulder, the girl glared at him in exasperation. 'Fine! Just remember to turn up- or… or…'

'Or?' he smirked.

'Argh! You're so impossible Xiao Lang!'

'I'm glad you know it. Now, I have to go somewhere, so behave yourself, and try to stay out of trouble.'

'Behav- trouble?!?!'

He grinned as he left the room, hearing her yell after him in outrage- 'I'll trouble YOU!'

Pausing in mid-stride, he turned slightly. 'Oh. And you're not my fiancé, Meilin, you know that.'

Glancing around with piercing amber eyes, he strode quickly towards where he had sensed the magical release. 

~*~

Slamming the door behind her, Sakura leant against it, hugging the book to her chest and gasping for breath. She had run all the way back to her room in the servants quarters, fearing that someone would stop her on the way, demanding an explanation for what had just happened. 

Strangely enough though, no one seemed to have notice anything odd save that of a maid servant running through the corridors. No doubt they all presumed _that_ was from the harsh words of some noble or the other. 

Crossing the tiny cramped room in a few steps, she placed the book beside her on her bed, hugging her knees. 

What had happened back there?! 

Sakura shivered. She had felt something- she knew it had been her fault that whatever had happened did. Something had been drawn from a part of her as she said the words on the card. 

Turning her head, she gazed at the book next to her and ran a hand gently over the beautifully worked cover. It was very old. At least- it seemed so, with a blazing sun on the front, and strange symbols, along with a moon on the back. 

Stifling a scream, she backed away from the thing as something began to appear, pushing its way out of the cover of the book.

Whatever it was, it was very… yellow. And… small…

Staring in amazement as the thing came free of the cover and hung there in the air, curiosity overwhelmed her and she peered at the drooping little figure. Reaching out hesitantly, she poked the top of it, and instantly regretted it as the thing slowly began to move. Snatching her hand away, Sakura pressed herself against the end of the bed and watched on in horror.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Well… how was that? Did it totally suck? Was it any good at all? Tell me what you guys think and if there should be a chapter two for this one!_


End file.
